A day in a father's life
by Loretwister
Summary: Inspired by father's day. Most likely a series of Oneshots about several of the male GS and GSD characters once they have entered the world of fatherhood.
1. Shinn Asuka

I wrote this kind of in the spirit of father's day, altough abit late. I hope you enjoy it. OneShot for now.

00000

"Just how many files do I need to read," Shinn Asuka complained as he set back and rubbed his eyes. "you'd think as a ZAFT ace they would cut me some slack." Deciding that moaning about the mountain of work on his desk would not decrease said workload he set himself straight and back to the task. Until a voice came from outside the study.

"Shinn? You there?" came the voice of Lunamaria Asuka-Hawke. "In the study Luna." Shinn replied. The other half of the ZAFT ace duo walked into the room. "Hey, I'm going out with Meyrin for a while, would you mind keeping an eye out on May?" she asked as she poked her head trough the door.

"What are you going to do with Meyrin?" Shinn already guessing the awful truth from the gleam in his lover's eyes. "Oh, just shopping. But May's babysitter could not come today, fortunatly you have the day off and.."

"Woah!" Shinn interupted, "Hold it right there! Shopping? I don't think so." giving Luna a glare. "Yup, oh don't look at me like that. You get to spend the afternoon with your daughter for a change," Luna eyed her husband "or are you saying you don't want to spend time with her? Hmm?"

"No!" Shinn replied forcefully. "Thast not the part I'm objecting to! Remember your last shoppng spree with Meyrin? I had to cut down lunch for half a month to make the rent! I'm an ace not a general."

Luna blushed slightly at that remark, but quickly regained her posture. "Stop complaining, May needed some new clothers, and if I recall correctly you got your money's well worth out of that one too!" she said, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Shinn had a quick flashback, of a Luna dressed in some lingerie that he found suited her pretty damn well. Unable to get out a quick response he looked as the smile on Luna's face turned to a confident smirk. "Thought so, seeya at dinner!" she said as she waved him goodbye. Shinn shot up an shouted after her "Oi! Don't bankrupt us!" but his wife was already out of the door.

00000

Determined to still get some work done, Shinn had settled down in the living room, taking up as less space on the dinner table as possible, as the rest was occupied with sheets of paper and a large assortment of crayon's. Next to him a small girl, just 3 years old, sat on her knees ontop of the dinner chair. A determined look on her small face as she was coloring a part of her current drawing. Her fathers inherited raven black hair tied into two ponytails, and her amethyst eyes, from her mother, staring intently at her drawing.

May Asuka, Shinn and Luna's only child was very busy coloring something that looked like grass on her newest sheet of paper. The red eyed ace looked around the table at the other, finnished, drawings. Ofcourse Shinn didn't expect to have the next generation Piccaso sitting next to him but he could make out a few forms that he reconised. A few drawings of a Haro toy, some characters from May's favorite TV show, and even some crudely drawn Mobile suits.

As much to Shinn's amusement, and Luna's chagrin, his little girl already took a great liking in to the big humanoid war machines, although she was too young to understand the purpose of them. Already if she were to be asked what she wanted to be when she grew up it was "A mobile suit pilot, just like mommy and daddy!"

Shinn tried to focus on his work, but kept glancing back at the little girl next to him, humming a tune as she searched for a particular crayon color. May was his pride and joy in life. Shinn's life had not always been easy. The loss of his parents and sister during the first war, and the betrayal of his best friend Rey and his idol Chairman Durandal during the second. Even until this day he was sometimes haunted by the awful things that happened to him, and what he had inflicted to others. The road to forgiveness had been long and hard for Shinn, both for forgiving himself aswell as forgiving those he thought had wronged him. General Kira Yamato and Representative Attha leading that long list. But now several years after the horrible events of the Second Bloody Valentine War, sitting here in his living room, with his daughter, he felt truely at peace.

His little girl has also shown him the true flaw in the Destiny plan, the plan he fought so hard for, up until the point were he almost killed the one woman he truely loved. If it had not been for Commander Athrun to slap some sense into him, quite literally and at the last possible moment, he would probarly not be sitting in this very same living room.

But the true revelation came to him when his little May was born. What if the chairman had succeeded? His little girl, who had hopes and dreams of becoming a MS pilot, or a painter the way she was going. What if Durandal had decided she would be better suited to be a nurse? Or a saleswoman? He would probarly never see the happy little girl she was today. Robbed of her dreams and forced to do something she didn't want, even though she would be the best person for the job. It would hurt her, and Shinn would go trough hell and back to stop that from ever happening!

And as much as he used to ridicule ORB's foolish believes of equality and mutual respect to one and another. He had to admit it worked like a charm. The entire earth sphere had known peace for over half a decade now. Ofcourse there was still the odd group here and there who still felt so wronged in the past that they decided to pick up arms for there own justice. But thats what Shinn was for, together with the military that still existed. Stop these people and make them see the flaws in their ways, show them the correct path, like he was shown after the war. Shinn felt proud to be part of the military again. Serve the people and serve the world.

Going back to serving, Shinn continued working. That was until he felt a tug on his sleeve, making him face little May as she flashed a toothy grin and showed him her latest finnished drawing. "For you daddy!" she said. Shinn carefully took the drawing from his little daughter.

It showed three people, in something that looked like a park, judging by the trees and the fountain to the side. The left and the middle person had black hair while the right person had a magenta color. And the middle person was much smaller and holding hands with the other two. All three persons smiling as best as the little girl had been able to draw. "It's me and you daddy, and mommy too! At the park we always go to. Do you like it?" May asked at her father who still had to reply to her gift.

Shinn was overtaken by emotion. Seeing the drawing his three year old had made. For all the his faults, and all his mistakes, he just had his daughter giving him a picture of her life. Happy, loving her parents who loved her back. Shinn had once heard that children could be very direct. And this was a smack in the face showing him the good he had been able to do despite his sin's and wrong doings in the past.

"Yes sweetie, I like it very much. Thank you" Shinn answered in a whisper trying to reign in the immense emotion of gratitude he felt from the gift. May giggled "Why the funny face daddy? Are you that happy?"she asked. "Yes sweetie, I really am," Shinn said smiling down at his daughter "come on lets go and put this one on the fridge, so mommy can see it too when she comes back." he added.

"Okay!" May said, sliding of the chair and walking to the kitchen "can I pick the fridge magnet? I want to use the one that looks like Haro!"

"Sure, come on." Shinn replied, walking after her. He was reminded of a flower metaphor made by him and Kira. "No matter how many times the flowers get blown away, we will never stop replanting them."

"Damn right," Shinn thought "And I'll make sure this little flower will bloom the pretiest of them all!"

00000

How was that? I had to improvise quite abit, as none of the GS and GSD characters actually had children. And can you guess how bad I am at thinking up names? I also have some idea's floating around involving Kira and Athrun with there respective "future" children. Might add those in a few days. If you liked it throw me a review!

Loretwister out.


	2. Athrun Zala

This is the second installment of "A day in a father's life". People seem to really like the way I wrote Shinn, lets see if I can do Athrun the same kind of justice (get it? :P). Oh and I fixed that terrible stupid typo in the story title, embarrassing! I hope you enjoy it.

00000

"Approve, approve, decline, approve, decline, approve" was the mantra admiral Athrun Zala had been repeating for the past few hours. Sitting behind his large ebony wood desk in his office in the ORB royal palace, all the bluenette admiral had been doing was stamping documents that needed to be read and approved for the ORB military. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he set aside the report he was finnished reading and grabbed onto the next one from his stack.

"Great, another Junk Guild report." He murmured as he opened the file. Athrun really wanted to meet the guy whoever had said that wartime was the most stressfull phase in leading a nation's military, and punch him in the face. Atleast in wartime he had manpower and funding to be assigned to all this work, not to mention clearance from the government aslong as the nation's safety was guaranteed. But now during the times of peace, of which Athrun still was very gratefull, every move from the military was underclose supervision of the governement body. The youngest admiral could not order a single mobile suit transfer without having the documentation pass several other men and woman, who frankly had no clue about how a military is succesfully ran. All in the sake of "peace maintenance" and "reducement of suspision". And this caused some serious frustation with him..

Even more so because during these times of peace the grey area between good or bad, or more, legal or illegal was a few magnitudes bigger than during a war. And organisations like the Junk Guild, being the money grabbing corporate scumbags that they in essence are, often thread into this "grey area" for any or more profit. And then ofcourse having the heads of the military body's deal with the entire threadmill of debate and review of laws to see if they had actually done something bad.

For a brief moment Athrun looked up from his work, taking off his reading glasses and taking another deep breath. Yes, the mighty Athrun Zala had actually strained his eyes so much during the last few years of bureaucratic mumbojumbo that he actually needed glasses! Atleast if he was at it for long periods of time.

In this moment he took the time to look to one of the corners of his desk and glance over the few picture frames he had set up. The very left one contained an old picture of Athrun's mother, from a few weeks before she perished in the Junius 7 attack. The middle one brought on more pleasant memories. It was a photo from his wedding with Cagalli Yula Attha, or rather Cagalli Yula Zala now. The picture showed Athrun in a white groom's suit, holding a flustered and embarrassed Cagalli in his arms as he carried her over their doorstep. It had been one of the unofficial photo's, made ofcourse by one of their best friends, Miriallia Haww.

The picture held that much more meaning to Athrun, because due to everything that had happened in the second war, there had been quite a few things been left unspoken between the representative and the ex-ZAFT pilot. His sudden departure to the Plants and his re-enlistment in ZAFT just when Cagalli needed him most for one. On the other side, her nearly marrying that leech of a Seiran after he had left. Their reunion after the war had not been one for the fairy tales, but lucky for them Lacus Clyne was also offering mediation on a more personal level between "The Plants and ORB". He still recalled it had taken him three times for her to agree to his proposal for marriage, counting the first one right before he left. The Second time a few weeks after the war. Fortunatly the old phrase "Third times a charm" had applied to their complicated situation and two years after the war he had finnaly been able to wed his lover.

Lastly he looked at the most recent picture. One of himself, smiling awkwardly and covered in mud and dirt. In each arm a toddler, barely 2 years old, also covered in the various dirty substances that the palace's backyard held. Both of the children nearly identical to eachother and looking both estastic and tired at the same time.

This picture was taken after his two children had coaxed their father to come and play outside with them. Athrun could still picture the horrified expression on Ms. Mana her face as they walked in and left a trail of brown footsteps on her cleaned floor. Cagalli on the other hand had found it very funny and had quickly snapped the picture. This was a memory that brought a smile on the Admiral's face. The twins, Lenore and Uzumi Zala, had each been named after one of their grandparents, as was tradition in ORB to do for your first born child. Or in this case first borns. But Athrun was afraid very few of his gene's had been past on to them, atleast in the department of personality. Not that he minded, he hadn't fallen in love with their mother if it weren't for it. He did get the hair though, both his boy and girl sporting his blue locks, their eyes the only thing to tell them apart. Emerald green for Uzumi and amber brown for Lenore. But they were rascals nonetheless. Combined with there sweet looks they almost always managed to sway Athrun in doing something "fun" with them. Sometimes right against the principles he had been instilled with in his own youth.

Deciding to get back out of memory lane Athrun stamped an "approve" on the Junk Guild report and grabbed for the next one. Only to find his hand rubbing the dark brown wood of his top desk. He looked over to see the stack that had been put there this morning completely moved to the other side of his workspace. "I'm done?" he asked himself as he double checked if no file had fallen or something. But none remained. He quickly reached for his computer, checking for E-mails, notifications or appointments in his agenda, only to find it was empty.

"Would you look at that, an actual free afternoon!" The bluenette exclaimed relieved. Only to have his mood dampened as he heard his office door open. However it was no Emir, or Colonel that slipped trough the door. It was a small form of blue dashing trough the gap in the door, making a beeline for his desk and gracefully slid inbetween his legs under his desk. Athrun raised a brow as he rolled his chair back and looked down, only to look right into the amber eyes of his now 4 year old daughter.

The girl raised a finger to her lips and whispered "Shh, please don't tell on me daddy, I'm hiding!" Athrun's brow remained on the position near his hairline, "Why are you hiding honey? You know your mother and I don't want you playing hide and seek in the palace." he said. "I'm not playing!" she hissed "I'm hiding from nanny Mana, she wants me to try on new dresses, you know I don't like them!" she added, her nose wrinkling in disgust thinking about the garments. Yup, definitely her mother.

"Thats not very nice Lenore," Athrun said with a frown, "nanny Mana is probarly worrying about you now, you can't just run away from her." Lenore actually glared at her father, then deciding that this maybe was not the best place to hide afterall. She tried dashing out again and back into the hall, but her father quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pried her away from her escape. Grabbing her and lifting her up to his lap he said "Oh no young lady, you may be able to outrun poor nanny Mana, but I'm not that easy to slip by!"

The girl, now trapped in her father embrace pouted "But daddy!" she whined "I don't want a dress, there all frilly and uncomfortable, and some of them are pink!" she crossed her arms on her chest hand puffed "Its unfair."

"Unfair?" Athrun asked, "Yeah!" the 4 year old replied "why does Uzumi never have to pick dresses?" "Well honey, Uzumi is a boy and.." Athrun started but the girl cut him off. "I know! That why its unfair!" Deciding to poor her little heart out at her father she continued "Uzumi alway gets the cool toys, I just get dolls and dresses. And, and, when other kids come over to play I'm always stuck with the girls playing house or something while he gets to play outside." A small sniff escaped er nose as she mumbled again "Its unfair.."

"Thats not true sweetie, you and I always play the games you want. I never made you play with dolls if you didn't want to." Athrun said. "Thats true daddy," She replied, "but your the only one! Nanny Mana, uncle Kisaka, all those old goats. They all treat me like some sort of princess. I don't want that." she said. Athrun once again raised an eyebrow. "Old goats?" he inquired. "Yes, all the other reprense, represeten, repre.. the old goats! Thats how mommy calls them!" the second-youngest Zala said. Athrun made a mental note to tell Cagalli not to use that terminology while the children were around, but then continued to comfort his little girl.

"Its that bad huh?" Athrun asked, getting a very affirming nod from Lenore. He sighed. "I know honey, its not always easy being a princess, because you can't deny being one. And being the oldest between you and your brother, one day you will have to be a Queen, like your mother. Representing ORB with all the meetings and gatherings. And I assure you, much more dresses are involved."

The face of the girl dropped even more at that but he quickly continued. "But, can you keep a secret?" he asked. Looking up interested Lenore gave a nod and leaned in to hear what her dad had to say. "Your mother also hates the dresses, the gatherings and the old goats. She always complains to me on how hard it is to do what she has to, while she much rather be like herself." Lenore looked suprised "Really? Then why does she still do all that stuff?" she asked. Athrun smiled "Because even though she may not always like it It is still her duty, her responsibility, maybe even her destiny to do it. She is the Queen of ORB, just like you are the princess. That is something we cannot change. Alot of people count on your mother to do this work, and in the end its not all that bad. But sometimes it forces us to do things we don't like. But thats also just how it works. You may be a little bit too young to understand, but believe me, whatever happens me and mommy, and Uzumi too, will always be there for you if you don't want to be princess, or queen for a while."

"Okay, I guess.." Lenore replied "But once I become queen, the first thing I'll do is ban all dresses from ORB!" Athrun laughed at that, and suddenly remembered his free afternoon. "You know what? Lets make a deal. Lets go and find nanny Mana and apologize for running away, then daddy will make sure she won't make you fit any dresses for awhile, and we'll go do something 'cool' this afternoon. Just the two of us, deal?" The little girl pondered for a while, "really? Can we go see Morgenroete? And the Muramases?"she asked. "Sure, if that what you want." Athrun gave as response. Lenore grew a big smile and replied "Okay!. Boy, Uzumi is going to see green from jealousy if I tell him we went there! Thanks daddy!" Athrun stood up with Lenore in his arms and walked towards his door. "No problem my little spitfire."

0000

And there you have it. My naming of characters is still this bad, but lucky I could weasel out in this chapter. Any suggestions for names? Atleast one for the son/daughter of our favorite protagonist, Kira.

I found it much harder to write about Athrun than I found about Shinn actually. And I predict the Kira one will be a nightmare! My goal in this fic is to stipulate some, if not all "flaws" the characters have, and how their family's, mostly their children help them overcome them. With Shinn this was easy, I found finding some of these "Flaws" in Athrun quite harder and I had to flesh out alot more backstory to pull it off. I went with the whole Duty vs Personal Happines theme. Kira, since the anime, especially GSD, depicted him as a near perfect (morally/ethnically) human being, is going to be even harder. Meh.. a challenge I guess. If you liked it throw me a review!

Loretwister out.


End file.
